Hotel Nights
by Mischief-and-Lies
Summary: Clint and Natasha are on a mission, but there are no leads to follow. He's having a bad night and of course she notice's she always does


Clint sighed picking up his arrows that he'd dropped when he lost his balance and fallen over. He could feel Natasha's green eyes on his back and he could feel his neck turn red. They had been stuck in this hotel room for over twelve hours and he was getting fidgety. So of course he'd decided to sit on top of the wardrobe. Another explosion near by had caught him off guard and here he was collecting his arrows.

"I'm fine Tash, thanks for asking," he muttered, standing and brushing himself off. He found his eyes trailing over her body. She wasn't in her normal uniform anymore, she'd changed into a black little silk and lace number. He couldn't quite force himself to look away.

"I told you, getting up there was a bad idea," she rolled her eyes sitting on the arm of the leather armchair. She watched him another moment or two before speaking again. "It's not a good night for you is it?"

"It's better than silence," he spoke quietly. He looked over at her, something unreadable in his blue eyes. He turned away, putting his arrows back inside the quiver. He still felt her watching him and he sighed turning back to her.

"Clint, honestly," she fixed him with a look until he met her eyes.

"Honestly? No, it's not the best night," he paused, for a moment a tired look passed over his face. "But, it's better to be on a mission than to be back at the tower with nothing to do," he looked away rubbing his forehead.

She stood, closing the short distance between them quickly. She let out a sigh and touched his shoulder gently. He relaxed with that touch, he craved the comfort of someone else being there. Being alone was too much for him.

**'Being left alone with your thoughts is too much to bear isn't it, Barton?'** he shook his head slightly. He wanted to never hear that voice again. It haunted his dreams, nightmares really.

"Clint?" her voice was so close and he shook his head again. He forced himself to snap out of it and turned, facing her. His blue eyes scanned over her face, reading the emotions in her eyes.

_'Yes... Yes this is much better,'_ he smiled slightly and she seemed to relax. She smiled up at him, it was something she only ever did when she was alone with him.

"How are _you_ doing?" he asked her quietly, looking into her eyes. She was quieter than she normally was. Her eyes always watching him lately.

"Oh, fine I suppose..." she sounded surprised to hear him asking. He frowned slightly and leaned closer to her.

"Tasha, what's up?" he resisted pushing her hair back for now. Her being like this was bothering him. She shook her head and touched his arm again. He reached up and pushed a few of her red curls behind her ear before tilting her face up gently. He didn't like someone he was so close with being upset.

She kept her eyes down. Her breathing was even even as thoughts ran through her mind. He placed his hand on her shoulder, gently reminding her that it was him. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"We're in this together... Always." His tone was serious, as was the look on his face. She sighs and pulls back just slightly too look up at his face.

"I know, Clint, I just..." she shook her head, her eyes closed. Clint let his own eyes close as he let out a sigh. He was a bit hurt that she wouldn't open up to him. He released her shoulder and took a step back.

"Tash, if you don't want to talk about it..."

"Clint, it's not that I don-" she stopped as he leaned his face closer to hers. His steely blue eyes pleading with her silently.

"Please, Tash we can talk here, it's just you and me," he spoke quietly. His eyes watched her face carefully, watching the thoughts and emotion flit over her face. She bit her lip, her eyes meeting his after a moment. He felt a shiver run through him, even though his body felt warm. His mind was fuzzy as he stared into her eyes. _'What am I doing?'_

"Tasha..." he whispered as his eyes focused on her lips for two heartbeats before going back to her eyes.

"Clint," she paused licking her lips. One of his hands moved up behind her neck, his fingers twisted in her red curls. He wished he knew what she was thinking in that moment. She leaned forward just slightly as she bit her lip.

He leaned in kissing her softly at first, but soon it turned more passionate as he brought both hands to the side of her face. She pressed against him, her hands tangling in his short hair. He let out a slight moan, pressing closer against her.

_'God this feels... Wow,'_ he never wanted this to stop. _'Wait!'_ this was wrong, so wrong. He pulled away, his eyes wide.

"Sorry, I..." he mumbled stepping back. They were on a mission and he didn't want her to feel as if he was using her. He turned and started to walk away.

"Clint, don't," her voice was quiet and he felt her touch his shoulder gently. A shiver ran through him at her tone. Had he been looking he would have saw how her eyes betrayed the calmness in her voice. But he couldn't bear to look at her right then, he knew his body would betray him if he had.

"You don't have to do this, Tash... I'm sorry," he whispered and walked towards the window. So many things ran through his head. Why did he do that? Why? He sat on the bed, his eyes trained on the moon outside.

"Clint, please."

"You were trying to tell me something and I, I..." he shook his head. He closed his eyes but all he could she was the kiss. He growled and ran a hand through his hair roughly. His shoulders slumped and he hung his head.

"Clint, that's part of what I wanted to talk to you about..." her voice was quiet and surprisingly unsure. He lifted his head clearly surprised. He turned so he was looking at her from over his shoulder. Confusion was clear on his face.

"What?" he asked, his brow creased. Confusion outweighing everything else in those few moments. He watched the way she caught her bottom lip between her teeth once more before she spoke.

"I..." she trailed off, clearly unsure. Clint turned so he was watching her, his face unguarded.

"Tash, I need you to spit it out... I already feel terrible..." his eyes silently pleaded with her. She let out a frustrated noise and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Tash." His voice was low but stern.

"I think, we... We should try this whole... Thing, again..." she twisted her mouth to the side. He saw the way her brow creased and he swallowed slightly.

"What...? Your conversation or...?" he trailed off with a slight questioning tone. He couldn't read her body language. She couldn't have enjoyed that as much as he had... Could she? He looked down at his hands, but didn't move from the bed.

"Clint," she sounded flustered, her green eyes wide. He was frozen at her tone, had he said something wrong? He looked up at her but before he could open his mouth she spoke. "Me, you... Us?" she looked and sounded completely unsure.

He stood suddenly walking over to her quickly. He grabbed her by her upper arm, the other hand resting on the back of her neck. His eyes searched her face intensely. His breathing becoming quicker.

"Really?" his voice was low and lustful. His eyes met hers and held them, neither of them able to look away.

"Yes," she breathed after a moment or two. Her voice was airy and she darted her tongue over her lips. He swallowed as his eyes fell back to her lips.

"Thank god," he murmured quickly and pressed his lips to hers again. The kiss was hot and passionate and he wanted more as he pressed against her. She moaned into the kiss, pressing closer as well.

They pulled apart breathing heavily. Her arms were around his neck, pulling him back to her mouth. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt for a moment. She deepened the kiss and he growled, shrugging his shirt off his shoulders quickly. He wanted, no _needed_ more of her as his hands tangled in her curls.

Her arms tightened around his neck as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved his hands down, one hand resting on her hip while the other squeezed her ass. She moaned into the kiss before pulling away for air. He tugged at the bottom of the lacy fabric that covered her. She let him pull it over her head before leaning in for another quick kiss.

He carried her to the bed before laying her down and pulling away. She lay back propped up on her elbows, a smirk on her lips as he decided on what he wanted to do. His eyes took in her bare body in. Scars and all she was perfect.

"Wow," he breathed out, snapping out of the trance. He quickly got his pants off leaving him bare. He could feel her eyes on him now and a shiver ran through him. She wrapped her legs back around him, pulling him on top of her.

Clint caught himself right above her, their faces inches apart he went in for another kiss. It was short, sweet and hot. He pulled back, moving down to nip and suck at her throat.

She let out a noise close to a whine as his hands roamed down her body. She let out a gasp, her head falling into the pillows as his fingers pushed into her. She arched and writhed as his fingers pumped in and out, quiet moans and gasps catching in her throat. The sounds drove him wild, as did the whimper as he pulled his fingers from within her.

"Tasha I can't wait much longer," he whispered in her ear before kissing down her jaw. She made a content noise in the back of her throat and exposed her neck to him. He kissed and bit at the skin drawing a few more moans from her before she spoke.

"Come on, Clint jus-" That was all she got out, because that was enough for Clint. He slowly started to push into her. Her legs wrapped around him, causing him to sink deeper into her. She was so tight around him and he couldn't help but moan as she tightened around him. He pulled back before thrusting in harder.

"Oh god, Clint," she had managed as her back arched, her fingernails sinking into his shoulders. "Harder," she gasped out while rolling her hips up against his.

He sped his thrusts making her writhe beneath him, nothing else mattered in those moments. His eyes fell shut as he drowned in the sensations, the world around them stopping. Her head was thrown back, moans growing louder with each movement of his hips.

"I-I, oh-" she nearly screamed as she arched against him violently, her nails embedding in his shoulders. Her legs tightened as she came undone around him, his thrusts speeding up again. Her tightening walls pulling him into oblivion with her. He saw stars behind his eyes and he was pretty sure that was him moaning.

His arms shook and she pulled him against her, flipping them so he wouldn't be on top of her. They lay there with her on top silently, both coming down from their highs. He was still inside her as she shifted her hips, drawing a quiet whine from his lips. If he'd bothered to open his eyes he would have saw her smirk for just a moment before settling back down.

He hadn't felt this completely drained from anything in a while, and he rather enjoyed it. His hand rested on her lower back, the other was curling in her hair as her breathing slowed and evened to normal.

Her head rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She was completely content with not moving. She felt his fingers curling and twisting in her hair and she smiled slightly. She could feel sleep over taking her senses and she let it take over, falling into one of the best sleeps she'd ever had.


End file.
